Guardian Angel
by lsc01
Summary: It's been many years since the apocalypse, and the Flock and friends are leading good lives on their special island. But Max is constantly haunted by dreams about two kids - the kids of her and Fang.
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

It all started when I had my dream.

It went something like this:

Fang and I are in the School. The smell of medicine and cleaning supplies fill my nose. For some reason, I know that Fang and I are here to rescue some kids. I don't know why we're here, because the School must have been destroyed in the apocalypse. Then I realize I'm dreaming.

I turn to Fang. Strong, silent, handsome Fang. My best friend and soul mate.

"Where to?" I ask him. Fang shrugs and points to the nearest door. "Let's start at the beginning."

"Thank you, Mister Helpful." I say snarkily. "I couldn't have done it without you."

Fang gives me his sly half-smile and we peek through the crack in the door. I almost pass out at what I see.

Two adorable kids, a boy and a girl, are strapped to vertical stretchers. They both look about 3 years old, but they look around intelligently, like they can already talk and walk. But what stuns me is their appearances.

The girl has naturally tan skin and Fang's dark eyes. Her hair, though, is the exact same shade of brown-blonde as mine. The boy has black hair like Fang's, tan skin like his sister's, and my light brown eyes. Well, I guess they're brother and sisters. They must be, because they look just like _me and Fang._

I hear Fang's breath stop short. The little girl raises her head as if she heard that faint noise. I make a split-second decision.

I slip inside.

The kids' eyes widen. "Who are you?" The boy asks in a voice that sounds like Fang minus sixteen years. I can tell he's trying to be brave for his sister, and the kid is only, like, three.

The little girl beams. "I know who they are!" she says. She fixes her gaze on me. "You're my mommy," she says solemnly, "And you," she says to Fang, "are my daddy."


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up to Reality

I woke up with a start. My head was lying against Fang's chest, and he was looking down at me, concerned. "Bad dream?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied, and told him about it.

Fang just shrugged when I finished. "It was just a dream, Max. Don't sweat it. Hey, let's go see how Nudge's sleepover went."

Nudge had just had a sleepover with her avian hybrid BFF's (ew, did I just say that?) , Sandra and Colette. Normally Fang wouldn't give a crap about how it went, but I could tell he was trying to get my mind off of the dream.

"Okay," I said, and kissed Fang's cheek. "I need to get dressed first. You need to, too. We are NOT going in Nudge's treehouse in our pajamas. Go back to your treehouse and I'll meet you in ten."

Fang smirked. "Yes, ma'am."

I punched his arm as he got out of the hammock. He kissed my forehead, unfurled his wings, and flew off to his tree house in his pajamas.

"Nice Power Ranger pajamas, by the way!" I called after him, and he stopped and turned around. "They're eagles!" he called back, grinning.

"Suuure." I laughed, and walked over to my closet.

After, like, 2 seconds of deliberation, I pulled out a Rolling Stones t-shirt, ripped jeans, and my old black Chuck Taylors. To make Nudge happy, I looped the red leather belt she gave me over my jeans. I ran a brush through my hair, (surprise surprise, right?) and unfurled my wings. I checked out my reflection in the mirror (another shocker, but hey, I do care how I look sometimes), gave myself a thumbs up, and flew out the door.

Fang was waiting for me outside his treehouse. His black Aviators tee shirt showed off his strong, muscled arms, and his black long-ish hair was messy, as usual. "Let's go." he says, and we take hands and fly over to Nudge's treehouse.


	3. Chapter 3: Nudging Nudge

**A/N: Thanks so much for reviews! I'm such a Rider (is that what you call Maximumn Ride fans? I just made that up...) so this is SO much fun for me! I love to write, too. Please add ideas and tips to help make my story the best it can be! What should the kids' names be? What do you think of Haven and Brody, or Emmi and Ryder? (ha ha, see what I did there?) Unique names are welcome! Just nothing like "Fifi Trixibelle" or "Honey Boo Boo" or junk like that. Thanks again for your support and advice! **

We hear hysterical laughter coming from Nudge's ultra-posh treehouse. I knock on the door. "Hey, Nudge, it's Max and Fang."

"Come in!" Nudge calls, and I peep my head in.

Nudge, Sandra and Colette are sprawled out on sleeping bags, their wings stretched out as they play cards, careful not to smudge their freshly painted nails. It smells _way_ too strongly of nail polish, and I gag.

Colette and Sandra laugh at my expression. "It's not _that_ bad!" Nudge says, giggling. "Where's Fang?"

At the mention of Fang's name, Sandra and Colette start to giggle and blush and elbow each other. They both have not-so-secret crushes on Fang.

"He's outside. We were gonna go to Ig's for breakfast." I say. "Wanna come?"

Nudge shrugs, looking uncomfortable. "We-ell..." she says hesitantly, "we were kind of thinking of going to... um... Dylan's. He says he made french toast."

I stiffen at the mention of his name. Dylan and Fang "made up", but Dylan's still really bitter. I felt kind of bad about betraying his sentiments, but honestly, all the girls on this island worship him. I'm not the only one he'll ever love! Well, maybe not. He _was_ programmed to love- never mind. I don't like thinking about it.

"Oh, go ahead." I say, like I don't care, which I kind of do. I'm not sure why. "I guess I'll just have to tell you about my _weird dream_ some _other_ time."

I don't know why I'm baiting them like this. I have no idea why I want them away from Dylan, but for some reason I just do. I don't even know why I want to tell them my dream. It was just a _dream_, for God's sake. But for some reason I feel like it's really important.

Nudge and her friends immediately take the bait. "You had a weird dream?" Sandra asks. "Weird how? Weird _weird_, or weird _important_?"

"I'll tell you guys later after you come back from breakfast with Dylan." I say. I turn and start to walk out of the treehouse, when Nudge calls, "We'll go to Iggy's instead! We'd rather have whatever he's making anyway."

"Okay," I say, "I'll meet you guys there."

Fang gives me a quizzical look. "What was _that_ about?"

"Huh?" I ask him as we take off in the direction of Iggy's tree house.

"You were baiting them! I mean, I can understand why you don't want them at Dylan's, but with your dream?" he says, taking my hand. "I thought you said it was just a weird dream."

"It was," I say, "But I feel like it's important, too."

Fang shrugs. "Whatever. You gonna tell Ig, too?"

I laugh. "Do I have a choice? Even if I didn't, Nudge will have it all over the island in 10 seconds."

Suddenly I stop flying and almost plummet to the ground, but Fang steadies me. "What is it?" he asks, his gorgeous dark eyes filled with concern as they look into mine.

"Nudge'll have it all over the island in 10 seconds." I say quietly. "So Dylan'll find out."


	4. Chapter 4: New Arrivals

**A/N: Thanks SO much to everyone who's added input and advice for this fanfic! Especially _Cmedance_ and _emeraldgreenlove_! Your advice was amazing and uber-helpful!**

"... and then I woke up." I finish, putting another piece of the best waffles EVER in my mouth. I'm sitting in Iggy's treehouse, next to Fang and across from Nudge, Sandra, Colette and my awesome half sister, Ella.

Nudge starts squealing. "Omigod, Max! You and Fang had BABIES and you never TOLD me? What are their NAMES? Where ARE they? Can I SEE them?"

"Woah, Nudge, calm down!" Fang says. "It was just a freaking dream. The kids aren't _real_."

Nudge looks extremely disappointed. "Oh." she says, which is probably the shortest sentence she's said since she learned to talk.

Ella's smiling. "So... why do you think this dream is so important?" she asks.

I shrug, a little uncomfortably. "It was so... _realistic_. I had this feeling when I saw them, like we would be seeing them sometime soon."

Suddenly the treehouse door bursts open. It's Gazzy, who's looking urgent and scared.

"Guys!" he yells. "Come quick!"

I stand bolt upright. "What is it? Is someone hurt? Angel? Mom?"

"No," Gazzy says. "It's people I've never seen before. Down at the beach. I think-"

He swallows, as if he's trying to control his panic, "I think they're the kids of... Max and Fang. And I think they're dying."


	5. Chapter 5: Fledgeling Fang & Mini Max

Fang and I are up and out of the treehouse in a second. We fly at super-speed towards the beach. For some reason, I'm sobbing uncontrollably.

_What is happening to me?_

We get to the beach in just a few seconds. There we see two small kids clutching each other tightly. I sob, walking closer to them.

_They're the kids from my dream._

The little girl rolls over to look at me when she hears my sob. Gazzy was right, the kids do look like they're dying. Her tan face is gaunt and pale, and her beautiful dark eyes are filled with pain.

"Mommy?" she whispers in a voice that breaks my heart. "Did you come to save us?"

I nod, crying even harder. The little girl holds out her arms and I scoop her into a hug. Her skin is clammy and cold, and I can feel her ribs through her shirt. What happened to the healthy girl I saw in my dream? My fingers touch wet, rumpled wings on her back. I pull my hand away and see a feather, black as night, resting on my fingertips.

Then the little boy rolls over and starts coughing uncontrollably, the dry, horrible sounding coughs shaking his body. "Hi Mommy," he whispers between coughs. "Can I have some water?"

Fang walks over to me, and I can see from the pained look on his face that he's horribly sad. The little boy smiles weakly when he sees him. "Hi Daddy," he says.

That's all it takes. Fang scoops up the boy and holds him close. The little girl in my arms presses her cheek to mine and I know immediately that these are our kids.

And we are NEVER letting them go.

**Three hours later...**

"How are they?" I ask my mom, Dr. Valencia Martinez. She looks at me, her mouth set in a grim line.

"Not well." she says. "The little girl has a terrible case of pneumonia, and I think the boy has tuburculosis."

I press my hand to my mouth as a wave of sadness rolls through me. "Oh." I say, and Fang puts his strong, muscled arm around me.

"Besides from them being your kids," My mom asks, "Do you have any idea who they are and where they came from?"

I tell her about my dream. "The exact same kids were in that dream. Except they were... healthy."

"Not anymore they're not." Fang says grimly. "Dr. M, you have to save them."

"I know, Fang. I'm so sorry about this." my mom says. "I have to go check on them again."

She kisses my forehead. "Try to eat something... and get some sleep."

"Okay." I say, and my mom walks back into the hospital room where they're sleeping.

"Dr. M is right." Fang says. "Let's go to the beach and think about everything we're going to do with them."

"If they survive." I say.

Fang looked at me in annoyance. "Max, shut up. They're going to live. They _have_ to."

"Okay..." I whisper. I wish I could believe him.


	6. Chapter 6: On the Beach

I shiver as Fang's warm lips touch my neck. We're lying on the warm sand of the beach, listening to the gentle lapping of the waves on the shore and the screeches of seagulls as they swoop overhead. Our arms are wrapped around each other, and Fang's warmth is almost enough to make me forget our kids.

Almost.

"Fang?" I ask as he nuzzles his face into my neck.

"Mmm?"

"What should we name them?" I ask. "They need to have names."

Fang contemplates this. "How do you feel about the name Steele? For the boy?"

I make a gagging noise. "Ew."

Fang laughs, and I kiss him. When we come up for air, I say, "I've always liked the name Ryder for a boy."

"It's not bad," Fang admits, "But c'mon. Ryder Ride?"

I look at him in surprise. "His last name would be Ride? Doesn't the... um... wife usually take the... uh... husband's last name?" I say awkwardly.

Fang pulls me closer. "I don't have a last name, remember? And I love you so much, I would be honored to take your last name."

My heart swells and we kiss again. "I love you, too." I whisper, and we just lie there for a while, cuddling. It's like heaven.

Suddenly I sit up. "Fang!" I say. "What about the name Haven? Like heaven, without the e!"

Fang smiles. "I love it. Haven and..."

"Ryder? Ryder Ride isn't that bad!" I plead.

Fang kisses my cheek. "I can never say no to you. Haven and Ryder it is."

"Max! Fang!" We hear, and I turn around to see my mom running down the beach. She's too far away for us to see her face, and I fear the worse. Haven and Ryder are dead, or they're in comas, or they went insane, or...

Suddenly I realize that she's grinning. "They're going to be okay." she calls happily, and I burst into tears of joy.

Fang wraps his arms around me. "Thanks, Dr. M."

My mom stops in front of us. "They want to see you. They're great kids."

Fang stands up and then helps me up, grinning. "Yeah, they take after me."


	7. Author's Note

**Hey guys! This is lsc01 here. I'm writing this from a computer at my new school. Just in case you have no idea, I just moved to a new house in a new city, and we're still having internet problems. I probably won't be able to update in a while... oops gotta go, the teacher's coming and I'm supposed to be researching stuff for school. I'll write later!**

**Fly on!**

**lsc01**


	8. Chapter 8: ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE! Sorry!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. What with the Flock moving and all. Max and Fang actually took away my laptop when they heard I was writing fanfiction about them having kids! Gazzy and Iggy thought it was hilarious and teased them about it forever, and Nudge thought it was adorable. She says that Sandra and Colette aren't that obvious about liking Fang though. Oops! My bad! I don't really hang out with them that much, even though me and Nudge are best friends! This is my conversation with Nudge after she read my story:**

_**Nudge: OMZ! This is the cutest thing ever! Like, ever! Omigod omigod omigod Fang and Max should have a ship name! Like... MANG!**_

_**Me: Um, I'm pretty sure there's already - **_

_**Nudge: And then people would write Mang fanfiction and then everyone would love Fang and Max even more! OMZ I totes have to tell them about it!**_

_**Me: But - **_

_**Nudge: Shh, [I'm censoring my name] I'm thinking! OMIGOD and they should totes have kids and stuff! But I like the names Pheonix and Emmaline and Rosie and possibly Georgia for a girl name, and Brody and Jonathan and Steffan and Daniel for a guy name!**_

_**Me: NUDGE! Max and Fang already have a ship name. It's FAX.**_

_**Nudge: Oh. (very very short silence) THAT'S SOOOO CUTE! *squeal***_

***Sigh* This is what I live with. Not that I mind, of course, but sometimes... (don't tell her I said this) but she gets a LITTLE annoying. SHHHH! xD**

**Fly on!**

**lsc01**


End file.
